Unsung Heroes
by TheGoldenRino
Summary: Pandora was always a bandit filled wasteland. Hyperion wanted to change that, but Pandora didn't want to change. Six vault hunters sent Hyperion back. Everyone knows that. But there where more. Four more, who helped just as much as the six. This is the story you don't know. This, is their story. First published story, so please review. rated T for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1: Short Change Heroes

Chapter 1: Short Change Heroes

"What? Kid, you want to tell me a story?"

"You taught me to tell stories, so I want to try too! Kind of like a test."

"Okay, Why not?"

"Awesome. Ahem."

* * *

Back, during the Hyperion invasion, there where the six vault hunters. Axton, Maya, Salvador, Zer0, Gaige, and Krieg. Everybody knows who they were, but there where others. 4 more people, whose names went un-credited. Some called them insane, others called them heroes. But I… call them vault hunters.

* * *

A skag was out wandering. It vomited out the un-digestible parts of its last meal. A buzz axe and a psycho mask. It looked up, and was abruptly hit by a bus. The driver laughed, and put a tally mark on his dashboard, along with the other 60. There were four people on the bus. The one sitting in front was average height, but he was muscular, had short dark hair, was wearing camouflaged fatigues, and was clicking the magazine in and out of his Dahl assault rifle.

A few rows behind him was a woman, also around average height, long black hair in a ponytail, she wore a stained lab coat, and had a burn scar on her right cheek. She was tinkering with some sort of device attracted to her right wrist.

Half way back and on the other side of the bus, was a behemoth of a man, and he had a look that could stare down a full grown bullymong. He didn't have any digi-struct panels on him, but had a Vladolf assault rifle and a Hyperion shotgun strapped to his back, a Maliwan sniper rifle attached to his chest, and a Jakobs revolver on one hip and a kukri machete attached to the other. He had some sort of metal device on his back between his rifle and shotgun. He had dark brown hair in a flat top. He was listening to something on his ECHO device.

In the very back of the bus a very thin man in a black coat with shoulder length black hair was calibrating the scope on his sniper rifle.

The driver looked over to his right. On the top of a hill, he saw a bandit technical and a couple of bandits. They were looking down at them. The driver swore under his breath. "Those bandits are going to attack." He looked back at his passengers. "Hey, you guys look tough. You take out those bandits, and I'll pay you." He pulled the bus over. The big guy reacted first. He put his ECHO away and started walking towards the door. The one in the back then started making his way up. The other two followed shortly after. The four stepped out of the bus and readied their weapons. The bandits charged, and the four realized something. There were more bandits on the on the other side of the hill. A lot more. They came flooding over the hill. There were technicals, psychos, marauders, and goliaths. There where at least one hundred. Maybe more. The four stood there, like skags in head lights, then the bus sped off, abandoning them. That's when the bandits opened fire. The four scattered.

The one in fatigues took cover and started returning fire. He ejected the magazine and reached for another, but there was none there. He swore. He left his ammo on the bus. He reached into his backpack and pulled out a small metal box, and set it down next to him. It started to digi-struct S.A.M. It was a giant robot, about eight feet tall, with a mini gun for one arm, and a rocket launcher for the other. He climbed in and powered S.A.M up. He opened fire, bandits were dying left and right. He chuckled. "This is awesome"

** Nico as: The Mercenary**

In the distance, the woman was shooting marauders, dodging melee attacks, when an enraged goliath charged at her. She pointed her right fist at it, hit a button, and a jet of flame shot out of the device attached to her arm. She hit a different button and shot pure slag at a group of marauders, then finished them off with corrosion. She shot out a lightning bolt and blew up a technical.

**Ella as: The (Ella)Mentalist**

She didn't notice the badass behind her preparing a rocket launcher, but the big guy from the bus did. He pulled the device off his back, and it extended into a shield, similar to those of the nomads. He rose his shield up and charged forward. He bashed and shot bandits, and ran towards Ella. She turned around to see the rocket flying at her, then the guy jumped between her and the rocket, holding his shield high, and blocked the explosion.

** Rook as: The Paladin**

The man with the long hair was shooting people with a Jakobs revolver, when a psycho ran up and embedded his buzz axe in the side of his head. The man with the long hair backed up, stopped for a second, and pulled the axe out of his head, a stray spark came out of his head, and a part of his metal endoskeleton was exposed. He looked at the psycho, his eyes started glowing blue. He dashed forward, pulled out a large knife, and stabbed the psycho. He continued to speed around, almost too fast to see, slashing, stabbing, and shooting bandits.

**The D.E.S.M.O.N.D as: The Anderoid**

Nico saw that S.A.M was running low on health, so he hit the big red button. He got out and ran. S.A.M exploded, blowing away many bandits. He drew his shotgun and started backing up. By a strange coincidence, the four all backed into each other. Back to back to back to back, they were able to hold out for a while, many bandits fell, but they started to fall apart. Desmond took an electric shot to the gash in his head. His eyes went dark, and he fell to the ground. The hole in the defense caused psychos to reach them. The psychos tackled them to the ground and started to wail on them. As Nico's vision faded, the last thing he could remember feeling was rope being tied around him.

**(A.N) So this is my first published story, so there might me some errors. Reviews and advice are appreciated and I will update when I can if people like it. I hope you enjoy. **


	2. Chapter 2: Team Building

Chapter 2: Team Building

Nico started to wake up. He was lying on the ground somewhere. He could hear voices around him, but they weren't clear. It took some effort, but he managed to sit up. He looked around. He was in some sort of cell. The other three people from the bus were standing around the cell.

The big one, who was sitting on a box against one of the walls, spoke first. "Hey, sleeping beauty is up."

The woman, who was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the room, stood up. "It's about time."

The big man looked at him. "What's your name?"

"Why?"

""I think that if we want to get out of here, we have to work together, so I think we should at least know each other's names."

"Fair enough. I'm Nico. You?"

"You can call me Rook." He pointed to the woman. "What about you?"

She scratched the back of her head. "I'm Ella"

The thin man was leaning against a wall. "I'm Desmond."

Nico stood up. "Are you okay? I saw you take an axe to the head."

He lifted up his hair, showing the huge gash on his head. "Other than the splitting headache? I'm fine."

Nico saw the metal under his skin. "Are you a robot? And was that a pun?" Desmond nodded his head. "Yes to both. Technically, I'm an android, but for all intents and purposes, I'm a robot."

Ella spoke up. "Now that we all know each other, how about we get out of here. Where is here anyway?"

Rook looked through the bars of the cell. "No clue. Even if we did get out, we don't have any gear. We would get shot down real quick."

"What about Desmond?" Nico said, "I saw him move so fast during that fight."

Desmond shook his head. "When I got hit by that electric shot, I shorted out. My overdrive software, which is what lets me move like that, is down. It will be a while before that comes back up. And I don't know where our gear is."

"I can help with that."

Everyone started looking around for the source of the disembodied voice. Desmond started smacking his head, thinking the voice was some sort of glitch.

"I'll explain later, but for now, your gear is in the armory, two levels down."

Ella pointed to nothing in particular. "No. Explain now. Who are you and why and how are you helping us."

The voice spoke. "Patience Ella. Just know that I'm a friend and you can trust me."

Nico spoke up. "What should we call you?"

"Consider me a guardian angel." The voice stopped talking. Nico started looking for something to use, when he saw it. "Ella, give me the bobby pin in your hair." Ella took the pin out of her hair and handed it to him. He bent it into a certain shape and inserted it into the cell lock. He started jiggling it and muttered to himself. "All it takes is some finesse and a whole lot of know how…" the cell door unlocked and he opened it. "…and you can get where ever you need to go." Desmond nodded. "Nice." Nico looked to Ella. "Mind if I hold on to this? You never know." Ella shrugged, and they made their way down the hall.

They found a stairwell leading downward. They stared going down. Unfortunately, there was a bandit going up. Before he could do anything Rook pulled his arm back and punched him in the face. He went flying back and hit a wall. There was a huge crack where the bandit hit.

They continued down the stairs. They managed to continue through the base mostly undetected. They came to a door marked "LOOT" The door had no visible way of opening it, but there was a computer next to it. Desmond walked up to it. "I got this." He pulled a USB cord out of the back of his neck, and plugged it into the computer. His eyes glowed blue, and he was in the computer, it was mostly a blank white void, with codes of binary flying by. He walked around, looking for the password. He found it, and sighed. "Typical" He exited the computer, and entered the code. The door opened, ant they entered the armory.

There were four chests, each with each members equipment. Rook opened his chest, and put all his gear on. Nico and Desmond grabbed their gear and put it in their backpacks. Ella was hugging her element launcher. She noticed the others giving her weird looks. "I love my mental, okay?" The weird looks didn't stop. "It's called the mental because I'm Ella, it's mental, so when I use it, I'm Ellamental."

This caused everyone to laugh. "That's clever."Rook laughed.

Ella got angry. "Let's just go." They exited the armory out the door on the right. It opened into a courtyard. The yard was full of bandits, and there were bandits on nearby buildings. They all had guns aimed at the four. A technical backed up to them. There was a very large bandit, probably the leader, sitting in the back. He had a rocket launcher aimed at them. He started laughing. "Welcome to my humble abode! I, am Bull, leader of the Rusher clan. Now, if you know what's good for you, you'll drop your weapons, and head back to your cell."

The four readied their weapons. Bull aimed his launcher at them. "This won't take long." Desmond's eyes started to glow blue. He dashed forward and pushed up on Bull's launcher as he pulled the trigger. The rocket flew above the group and blew up a chunk of the base. He pulled Bull out of the truck, then the truck took off.

The four ran for cover, and the bandits started shooting. Desmond was stabbing and running. The technical was driving and shooting, and Bull was launching at them. Ella looked to Nico. "Cover me! I have a dumb idea!" She ran over near the technical, and jumped on the side. She climbed up the side and hit the gunner with her wrench. She pulled him out of the seat and sat in hit. She started shooting bandits. The driver looked up. "Mikey! Your shooting our guys!" He realized the gunner wasn't Mikey. The new gunner aimed her Maliwan pistol at him and shot him in the face. The driverless truck ran over Bull before stopping. "Get in!" She shouted.

Desmond stopped stabbing people and ran to the truck. He jumped into the driver seat, and Rook and Nico hopped in the back. Nico took Bull's launcher. As they sped off, Nico looked at the launcher. "This thing is awesome. I think I'll hold on to it."

Angel's voice was heard. "I knew you could escape. You will most certainly help. Head to sanctuary and talk to Roland." Desmond shrugged. "I was heading there anyway. You guys coming?" Everybody agreed. Our four heroes drove off in their stolen bandit car into the sunset.

**(A/N: Just a couple of things I think I should point out 1. This takes place during the borderlands 2 story, and 2. there are no New-U stations. Reviews are appreciated) **


	3. Chapter 3: Long Road Ahead

Chapter 3: long Road ahead

Sanctuary was very far north from the rusher camp. They had been driving in silence for about an hour, and Ella couldn't stand it. "How much farther Desmond?"

Desmond did some quick math. "About another hour."

Ella groaned. She hated sitting still for long periods of time. She decided it might be a good idea to get to know her team. "So… Nico. Where did you learn to pick locks?"

Nico looked up at his new team mate. "No offense, but I just met you. I don't really want to talk about it."

She crossed her arms. "Come on, you don't trust me? I saved your life."

"How long have you been on Pandora?"

"About a week."

He chuckled. "That explains it. Let me give you some advice. Here on Pandora, that is a little more courteous than buying someone a drink."

"Would it help if I told you about myself first?" Without waiting for a response, she continued. "I used to be a scientist for Maliwan. I was paid to make a new weapon that would dominate the competition." She shook her wrist, causing her mental to jingle. "I made this. I called the Elemental. I got to test them, and I decided Maliwan shouldn't have it."

Nico interrupted her. "What, you thought that it would be too dangerous if it was mass produced?"

"No. I just decided it was too much fun."

Rook leaned next to Nico. "I think she's Ella-mental in more ways than one."

Ella grimaced at him. "I heard that. Anyway, I ran to Pandora to use this. I heard about how Hyperion was taking over. I don't think they should have it either. I also just don't like the gun corporations, and I heard about the crimson Raiders, so I got on that bus to get to Sanctuary. You know the rest."

Nico thought for a moment. "Fine. You obviously trust me. You want to hear my story?" They nodded

He sighed. "I used to live in a place called Jakobs cove. I ran with a gang of thieves. Actually, 'Gang of thieves' is a little dramatic. We were just a group of guys who stole things. I was the infiltrator. I picked the locks. The older guy in the group, Sam, was like a mentor to me. Unfortunately, zombies overrun the cove. Roland and his group saved the town, but everyone else in my group got eaten. I saw the vault hunters in action, and I wanted to be like them. I joined a mercenary group to get training. About a week ago, we got hired to attack the crimson raiders. They were going to use the new prototype of the robot we were working on as their trump card. So I stole it, and ran to join Roland. I called the robot the Specialized Assault Mech, or S.A.M, in honor of my mentor. It took me 3 days to think of the acronym."

Desmond figured it was his turn to reveal his story. "My name is an acronym. It's Dahl Effect Secret Military Operative by Nathanial Desmond. I was created to be a soldier to take missions normal humans couldn't. I'm stronger, faster, and most importantly, disposable. My creator, father, if you're feeling dramatic, Instead of just uploading information into me, uploaded a personality, then taught me what I needed to know. It made me seem more, realistic. But, over the course of the two years it took to finish me, he started to actually care about me. Then, Hyperion wanted to buy me, but he wouldn't allow it. He let me escape to here, the most lawless place in the universe."

Rook spoke up. "Where is he now?"

Desmond shook his head. "I don't know. Hyperion would though. Either he's in jail or he's dead. I'm going to either avenge or rescue him."

They all sat in silence for a few moments, then Nico turned to Rook. "How about you, big man. What's your story?"

Rook cracked his knuckles. "My story? It's nothing much. I'm looking for the vault for the loot. And the fame."

Nico leaned closer. "Come on. There has to be more than that."

"No, that's it. Not everyone has to have some fantastical background."

"Then why were you going to Sanctuary? The only reason anyone goes there anymore is to join the Raiders."

Rook sighed, then scratched his head. "Fine. I really did leave my hometown here on Pandora for the fame. This shield is a family heirloom. But not too long ago, I got word that Jack burned my town to the ground. I'm planning on exacting some revenge. You happy now?"

Nico looked at him. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine" Rook replied. "It felt kind of good to let it out."

The car continued in an awkward silence, and if there was one thing Ella hated more than regular silence, it was awkward silence. "How much longer Desmond?"

"About forty minutes."

Ella groaned. She leaned back and closed her eyes. The one good thing about awkward silence was it was quiet. She figured she could rest until they got there, then she would be a Crimson Raider, in a civilized town, and things would be easier.


	4. Chapter 4: Home, Sweet Home

**(I noticed I havent really been doing this, and I think I should, so: I don't own Borderlands, and i didn't during the first 3 chapters. So don't sue me.)**

Chapter 4: Home, Sweet Home

"This is Sanctuary? The 'most civilized' place on Pandora?" Ella looked around. The town was, to put it mildly, not living up to her expectations as "The most civilized place on Pandora."

Nico chuckled "Notice how there aren't corpses lying around? And how there aren't any decapitated heads on pikes? This is one of the few places on Pandora like that."

That's when Ella's ECHO device went off. A snarky voice was on the other end. "Oh look. More bandits made it to sanctuary. But where are my manners? I'm Handsome Jack. The guy who is going to kill you soon. Anyway, I gotta' go. Enjoy your stinkhole!"

The ECHO turned off. Rook crossed his arms. "That guy's a jerk bag." He sniffed the air. "It does kind of sink here, though."

Nico looked around. He saw a man in crimson raider armor. "Hey, you!" The Raider turned around. "How can I help you, civilian?" "We're looking to join the Raiders."

"You'll need to talk to Roland."

"Where can we find Roland?"

"He's on a mission."

"Great. When will he be back?"

"I don't know. We had to call in some vault hunters to help him."

"So he's in trouble."

"I didn't say that."

"Whatever. Just ECHO us when he gets back."

* * *

The group was exploring Sanctuary. "So… what now?" Ella said.

Nico shrugged. "Kill time, I guess. We could take a job from the bounty board."

Rook spoke up. "We should find a place to stay. Like a base or something."

Ella nodded. "I agree. But where?"

Desmond pointed to a building. "How about that one?" The building was in the main alley leading into Moxxxi's. It had a large tower on it. There was an old Crimson Raider flag hanging from it. Nico smiled. "That'll work. Let's go check it out."

They walked to the door. "What if someone lives here?" Ella said. "No one does. Look." Nico opened the door. It swung open. "The door was unlocked. No one on Pandora would leave their door open." They walked in. The place was mostly empty. There was a dusty couch, an old table, and a broken radio. "This place is great. I love dust!" Ella said sarcastically as she walked up the stairs.

The door to the tower was locked, so Nico picked it. Everyone was surprised, for inside the tower, there was a full control center, filled with computers and maps. Desmond flipped a switch. Everything was still working. "Wow. This is cool." Nico said. "Look at all this!" He blew the dust off of an old keyboard, and started searching through the files.

Ella was amazed at all the data. "This guy was some sort of scientist. There are geological readings, seismograph charts, everything!"

Nico clicked on an old file marked 'Audio Diary' He clicked on one of the logs. "Day two on Pandora. This is head Maliwan researcher Mike Simmons." Ella scoffed. "I can already tell my time here is going to suck. But it pays. This new Eridium stuff is very interesting."

The audio log stopped. "This log is pretty old. Eridium showed up five years ago." Rook said.

Another log started. "Day six on Pandora. I've discovered that if you refine eridium, it makes this purple-y gooey byproduct. I dropped some on my foot, and when I went to wash it off, I stubbed my toe. It hurt a lot more than it should have. I'll update as more develops." Nico went through more logs, and most of them where too damaged and garbled. He clicked the last log. "*Cough* *Cough* I told them, that is was too dangerous. That the guns were good enough, that augmenting Pandora's creatures was a bad idea, but they didn't listen, now the research center…" There was a loud crash, then a roar, then the audio log cut off.

"Did he say something about weapons?" Rook asked.

Ella nodded. "Yep. And I know what research center he was talking about."

Nico got up. "Then what are we doing here? Let's go. Lead on, milady."

**(A/N Please review! I check my reviews all the time, and I feel really good whenever I get a positive review! So please review!)**


	5. Chapter 5: Maliwannabe

Chapter 5: Maliwannabe

**Sorry for taking so long. This chapter is longer and better than the others, so enjoy! I don't own Borderlands.**

Doc Mercy was walking toward sanctuary, planning on getting even with the vault hunters who attacked him. Lucky for him, when they attacked him, he had just finished developing a pill that mimicked the effects of death. While they thought he was dead, they took his E-tech rifle, but they hadn't taken his greatest weapon, which he hid under his body. Sure, it was just a pistol, but eventually, the vault hunters would run out of ammo. He wouldn't. The Infinity would never run out of ammo. It ran on, vault juice, or something. He looked at the gun. It truly was awesome. He then saw something else. A technical speeding towards him. He bounced off the hood of the car, and flew back a few feet. He dropped the infinity. The driver got out of the truck. He picked up the infinity. His eyes glowed blue. "Great gun Doc. I think I'll hold on to it for you." He aimed it Doc Mercy. The Doctor fell to the ground. Desmond got back in the truck. "Sorry about the delay."

* * *

They arrived at the main entrance of the Maliwan Research Center. The door had no visible way of opening from the outside. "Any of you guys see a way in?" Nico asked

Ella pushed him away. "Step aside." She reached into her pocket. She pulled a card out and held it up to a lens. "Maliwan personnel. Name, Ella. ID Number 83614215"

The lens scanned the card. "Access granted" Ella put the card back in her pocket. "Glad I kept this."

They were in a wide hallway. The base was creepy as ever. There was blood on the floor, and there was vegetation growing from the wall. "What was this place?" Nico asked.

Ella shrugged. "After Maliwan got rights to make and sell E-tech, we set up a base to experiment with it, see if there was any other uses for it. I guess that they did some stuff to Pandoran creatures."

They heard a loud roar from down the hall. Loud stomps were coming from the other side of the door at the end of the hallway. The four aimed their weapons at the door. The stomps were getting louder, then stopped.

The door flew off the wall. An enormous bullymong, with an extra set of arms let out a guttural roar, and the four started shooting. The bullets tore through the creature, but it didn't slow down, then it charged at them. Nico stood his ground, while the others dove to the side. The creature knocked the gun out of his hands, and picked him up. The creature smashed him into a wall, then threw him towards Ella. She stopped shooting. "Oh shi-" Nico hit Ella. he was lying on top of her, unconscious.

She slapped him in the face. "Wake up, idiot." She pushed him off of her.

He groaned. "Where's my gun?" he got up. The bullymong had taken Nico's assault rifle in one of his six hands, and was using it against his friends. He saw it punch Rook. It stole his shotgun and started shooting at Desmond. Nico pulled out his shotgun, ran towards it, and fired point blank in the face. This staggered the monster for a second. He pulled a grenade out and shoved it in the creature's mouth, and he dove to the ground. It's head exploded, and it fell next to him. He got up, and took his rifle. He then fully processed what happened. "Wow. That was badass."

Rook picked up his shotgun. "What the hell was that?"

Ella crouched next to it. "No idea. Must be some sort of experiment gone wrong,"

More roaring was heard from the hall. "Or an uncontrolled experiment gone right. Maybe we should leave."

Rook cocked his shotgun. "Screw that. Let's go." He went deeper into the facility, and the others followed.

Rook and Desmond led the way, and Nico and Ella walked behind. Every few meters, there where windows looking into empty rooms. Inside one of them, there was a varkid hive, and a few varkids. The four stopped. Nico looked in. "Ew. I hate varkids."

Rook laughed. "What, the big mong-murderer afraid of a little bug?"

"Just varkids. Or spiders. And these things aren't little." One larval varkid buried itself underground, and a large pod started growing. "See, look. It's evolving now."

A large, super badass varkid bursted from the pod. It walked over to the glass screen dividing it and the four. It rammed it's head against the glass. The glass didn't budge. Eventually, it gave up. "Weird." Nico said. "It shouldn't have went from larval straight to super badass."

Desmond's eyes faintly glowed blue. "I did a scan of it. It's been enhanced by Eridium. It can evolve much faster. Skip a few stages at a time."

"A few stages? But…" He looked over. The super badass started to bury itself. A giant pod, barely able to fit in the room, started growing. Nico's eyes grew wide. He pushed Desmond out of the way and started sprinting deeper down the hall. "Run! Freaking run! It's Vermivorous!"

Desmond looked back at the pod, then started running down the hall. "You guys should listen!" He shouted back.

Ella looked at Rook. "What's a Vermivorous?" Rook shrugged. They looked into the room. The pod bursted, and a gigantic, green and blue varkid emerged. Rook and Ella started running down the hall. It rammed through the glass, and the wall. It could barely fit in the hallway, and it had to crawl through it. It shot a corrosive ball that splashed onto Ella. She fell to the ground, doubled over in pain. "Rook, Help!"

Rook stopped running and turned around. Ella was kneeling on the ground shooting Vermivorous. It was getting dangerously close. "Shit." He ran towards Ella and slung her over his shoulder. He ran down the hall with her on his shoulder. "Keep shooting!" Ella's sub machine gun did literally nothing. They felt arms grab them and pulled them into a closet.

Rook aimed his gun at whatever pulled him in. He saw Nico holding a single finger to his lips. He set Ella down. He made sure there was no permanent damage. She was mostly okay. From outside, they heard crashing, and roaring. They heard some splashing noises, then there was silence. Desmond tapped Nico on the shoulder. "It's gone." The four pilled out of the closet. There was a large hole in the ceiling. They could see the silhouette of Vermivorous in the sky. Nico let out a sigh of relief. "So, what now?" He turned around, and was punched in the face.

"Thanks for leaving us. I almost died back there!" Ella said, shaking her hand out.

"Welcome to Pandora." Nico said. "Two things. One: Ow. And two: I told you to run, and you didn't. Not my fault."

She looked at Desmond. "And what about you, Des? What's your Excuse?"

He raised his arm. "This may look like flesh, but under this thin layer of synthetic skin, is metal, and varkids shoot acid. I'm particularly fond of being a solid, and I don't want to be a liquid."

"All I know is, I'm sticking closer to Rook from now on. Thanks, by the way."

He nodded at her. "Don't mention it."

Nico started down the hall. "Let's go. We're almost there." There was more roaring. Nico pulled out Bull's Rocket launcher. "More Mongs. Explosives are the way to go." They blasted their way through the Bullymongs. They reached a door marked "ARMORY."

"This seems vaguely familiar." Nico said. "Whatever. Guys, help me get this open. The four lifted the door up. They entered the armory.

Nico smiled, looking over all the chests in the armory. The rest weren't amused. The chests were all empty.

Nico clapped his hands together. "Well, that went well."

Ella shook her head. "Yep, almost dying for no reason. Livin' the dream. Let's go."

Nico stepped in front of her. "Come on, cheer up! Like you said, we're livin' the dream!" The other three gathered around him. "We technically just completed a mission. We are officially vault hunters! All of Pandora's children dream of being vault hunters. Very few ever really do succeed. I can tell that this is the start of something great, and it's all going to get better from here!"

There was a large explosion. The whole wall on the other side of the armory was torn off. There where ten of the giant bullymongs, and three more Vermivorous the Invincibles.

"Starting tomorrow. Run!"

And so, our four newly christened vault hunters ran screaming for their lives from their first ever successful mission, hoping, that things really would get better. (Spoiler Alert: It probably won't.)

**Just to let you guys know, I feel that the other chapters where rushed, and i'm going to be working on some other stuff, so chapter updates will be farther between. Anyway, Please Review! And enjoy the rest of your Week!**


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting the Hunters

**Sorry it took so long, but I'm giving you guys an extra long chapter, because you're awesome! (This is probably going to become the average length of chapters.) I don't own Borderlands**

Chapter 6: Meeting the hunters

The four where driving down the road, when Ella's Echo went off. The person on the other side was laughing hysterically. He stopped for a moment.

"Holy crap, oh, that was rich! You were all like, Ahh! Run!" He started laughing again.

Ella Picked up the Echo. "Shut up, Handsome Jackass."

"Oh wow. I have never heard that one before." His voice was dripping with sarcasm and condescension. "But seriously, Maliwan is a bunch of pansies. If you can hardly survive them by running away, how can you hope on fighting me, and winning?"

Ella turned off her Echo. "His voice irritates me."

They started to approach sanctuary, when crimson raiders guarding the gate started shooting at them.

Nico started shouting. "Stop shooting, we're with you guys!" they stopped shooting.

The crimson raider that talked to them earlier Echoed them. "Sorry, but that technical you're riding in doesn't exactly look friendly."

They looked at the technical. It was painted red, with a cow skull, the symbol of the rusher clan, was painted on the hood. "You know, I never paid attention to that." Nico said

"You should talk to the town mechanic. He can get you some paint."

The four got out of the truck. "I'll do that." Desmond said. "You guys just take a break, and call me if Roland gets back."

"Okay." Nico said. "We'll meet you back at the base."

The four entered the town, and went their separate ways.

* * *

Desmond entered the garage. There where tires and parts lying about. The mechanic was holding a monkey wrench, and was sitting in a chair next to a stairway. He looked up at him from under his baseball cap. "Aw crap. Is you Hyperion? I heard all of you are robots, and eat metal out of the garbage and stuff. I knew you wired death machines would come for me once Roland went missing. Now, if you're here to kill me you should probably know…" He jumped out of his chair and onto some tires. "You'll never take me alive you robotic sumbitch!"

Desmond stood there for a moment. "That sounded rehearsed."

The mechanic hopped off the tires. "Yeah. I say that to all the new people. Wait a minute…" He looked him over. "Well put lip-stick on a skag and call it my aunt Roxxie. You're a vault hunter! That's like a sasquatch or somethin'. I'm Scooter." Scooter held his hand out.

Desmond shook his hand. "I'm Desmond. Anyway, could I get a few cans of blue and white spray paint?"

"Sure buddy! Anything for a vault hunter." He went to the back of his shop and started rooting through some boxes. "Can I ask why?"

"We have a truck, but it kinda looks, bandit-y. Our own guys started to shoot at us."

Scooter pulled a few cans of paint and handed them to Desmond. "You know, you could just go onto the catch-a-ride and pick a different style."

Desmond took the cans of paint from him. "Thanks, but I think I have a better idea."

* * *

The three entered their base. Ella took her lab coat off. She was wearing a gray short sleeve shirt underneath. She started to head down one of the hallways. "I'm going to take a nap. Wake me if something important happens."

Nico sat down on the couch and started cleaning his rifle. Rook sat next to him and started polishing his shield.

"Rook, I've been wondering. Why do you wear all your weapons on your back instead of getting digi-struct panels?"

Rook shrugged. "Honestly, I just think it looks badass."

"Really? What if, while in a fight, someone grabs them?"

"Then I'll just use this." Rook pulled out his machete. It was a kukri, so it bent at an angle about halfway in. "What about you? What will you do if we get into close quarters?"

Nico swept his hand by a digi-struct panel on his hip. A large wooden baseball bat appeared in his hand. "I have this. I swiped it from some jerk back in my mercenary group."

"Does it work? You'd think it would break if you hit an armored target."

"Well, I don't really use it often. I…" He looked behind Rook. Out the window, he saw a woman. She had blue tattoos down the entire left side of her body and fire red hair. "Is that? Holy shit." He dropped the bat and ran toward the door. "Ella! Something important is happening! Let's go!"

The siren was about to enter Crimson Raider HQ, when she heard someone shout behind her. She turned around to see some spastic guy in army fatigues running toward her. She instinctively reached for her gun.

He stopped running, and guarded his face with his hands. "Don't shoot me!" He put his arms down. "Sorry, I'm just excited. You're Lilith, right?"

She put her gun down. "Yeah. Sup."

He had a wide smile on his face. "I'm a huge fan. I'm a Nico. You probably never saw me, but I used to live in Jakobs' cove. You guys probably saved my life."

"Yeah, I remember that. You're welcome."

"Anyway, we're vault hunters, and we would like to join the Crimson Raiders."

She looked behind Nico. "We?"

Nico turned around. "Damn it guys, hurry up!"

Rook and Ella were casually walking towards them. "Sorry, But I had to wake Ella up. She's a heavy sleeper." Rook said

"There is no way she fell asleep that fast."

Ella pointed a finger at him. "Don't underestimate my sleeping powers."

"So it's the three of you?" Lilith asked.

"No." Nico answered. "Desmond is out working on our truck."

"Okay. I'll just need to think of a test to make sure you aren't slaughtered right away."

Just then, a man's voice came out of Lilith's ECHO. "Hey, Lilith? We were taking care of those four assassins hiding out at southpaw, and now we're in some trouble. Could you send some help?"

Lilith picked it up. "I'll send some new recruits. Their vault hunters, so at the very least they'll be able to draw some fire." She said with a smirk.

Ella pulled out her shotgun. "Trust me. We'll do more than 'draw some fire.'"

"Then go. Live, and you'll be official Crimson Raiders."

* * *

The three walked out of sanctuary. "Des! We got a new mission! Is the truck ready?" Rook shouted.

Desmond pulled out in the technical. Instead of the old, rusty red, it was painted a sleek blue, and on the hood, a large vault symbol. "What do you think?"

"Friggin' sweet" Ella said as she climbed into the gunner seat.

"Where are we going?"

Nico climbed into the back. "Southpaw. Some vault hunters are pinned down there. We go rescue them, and we'll be official Crimson Raiders."

After a relatively uneventful drive, four arrived at southpaw steam and power. There were a few of Scooter's runners parked near the entrance. They got out of the truck and started walking into the power plant.

The power plant was dark, and eerily quiet. There was blood on the walls and corpses scattered about. "It's awfully quiet. Where do you guys think they are?" Rook asked.

Desmond did a scan of the room. "Only one life form found, and he's fading fast." He pointed across the room. There was a marauder lying on the ground in a pool of blood on the other side of the room. The four walked toward him. Nico crouched down next to him, and flipped him to his back. "Who are you?"

The marauder coughed. "You can call me Wot/I'll be leaving this world soon/so please make it quick"

"Where are the vault hunters that came through here?"

He pointed toward a hallway. "They went that way. They're dangerous though."

Nico started to stand up. "We're on their side."

"Are you?"

Nico looked down at him. Wot coughed up some blood, then spoke. "Look what happened to me. I was stabbed in the back. Both literally and metaphorically."

"Why are you telling us this?"

"I…" His head exploded. A buzz axe was laying where his head used to be. Nico jumped back. They heard yelling from down the hall, and they saw a psycho charging at them.

"I'M HERE TO SHANK AND SMILE!" The psycho jumped high into the air over a staircase and held his axe high over his head.

Nico lined up his shotgun, when he heard a voice. "DON'T!"

Nico didn't shoot the psycho, and the psycho didn't bring his axe down on Nico's face. He just fell face first onto the ground. He looked up at the voice. There was a young girl, with red hair in pigtails. She had a shotgun in her hands. She started down the stairs. "Thanks for not shooting him. The big guy can get a little excited at times."

The psycho had gotten off the ground, and was now sniffing at Rook. "That's Krieg's way of saying hello. I'm Gaige." She stuck her hand out.

Nico shook her hand. "I'm Nico." He pointed at Ella. "That's Ella, who is being un-characteristically quiet."

She waved at her. "Hi. I'm getting kind of bored, there being no one to shoot, or melt or anything."

Rook let out a small sigh when Krieg stopped sniffing him and started sniffing Desmond. "Man, that guy is creepy. I'm Rook."

Krieg stopped sniffing Desmond. He put his hands together and bowed. "Domo arigato, mister roboto."

"What was that about?" Gaige asked.

Desmond smiled. "Probably has something to do with me being an android."

Gaige had a look of shock and disbelief. "No way." Desmond lifted some of his hair, revealing the gash in his head, and the metal within. She let out a small shriek. She ran forward, and started inspecting him. She looked into the gash in his head, and poked him several times. "I'm Desmond, by the way." But she ignored him. "Oh my gosh, you are an android! You look exactly like a human! Tell me everything! Who built you? How did they do it? Do you have free will, or…" She was cut off by her Echo going off. It was the same guy that was on Lilith's Echo earlier. "Gaige! Are those reinforcements here yet? Deathtrap went down, and we need help!"

She picked it up. "Sorry, Ax. They're here. We're on our way!" Gaige and Krieg started running down the hall, and the four followed. Rook pulled out his assault rifle. "How many guys we talkin'?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Two ultimate badass nomads, Assassin Rouf, a badass rat, two super badass marauders, and a couple of other guys. The others were pinned down up in the corner of the room. If we stood up, we would just get shot. Krieg and I snuck out here to help you with the attack."

Ella cocked her shotgun. "Finally, some action! Let's go!"

The six entered the room. There was a large pit directly in the middle, to the right, there were about a dozen guys shooting at the left side of the room. On the left, there were four vault hunters, returning fire. Nico assessed the battle field. "Okay guys. If we flank them, then we'll ease the fire off of the others, then we'll be able to get'em with sheer numbers."

Rook pulled out his shield and charged in, Ella readied her Ellamental and rushed forward, and Desmond went into overdrive and jumped the gap. Nico sighed. "Or, we could just charge in." He set up S.A.M and got in. "Let's do this!"

When S.A.M started shooting, it distracted the bandits for a moment. In those few seconds the other three got in and caused some havoc. Ella slagged everyone, and Desmond started stabbing. Rook got into a fight with a badass psycho. Rook had his machete in hand.

The other vault hunters came in. other than Gaige and Krieg, there was a short guy in an orange shirt, a guy with a turret, a woman with blue tattoos, and some thin guy wearing a mask.

Rook was in his fight with the badass, when a large wall of tourge shotgun rockets hit the psycho, knocking him back. Rook saw the short guy reloading two tourge shotguns. "Needed some help, _me amigo?"_

"Thanks," Rook grabbed the stunned psycho by the neck, and threw him into the pit. "but I could have gotten that."

Rouf was hiding behind a wall. Everything was falling apart. They were sent to find sirens, but he didn't expect her to show up. He then made a decision. This wasn't worth his life. While the others were distracting the vault hunters, he made a bee-line for the exit, when he ran into something. That something became visible. It was a katana, directly through his chest. Rouf fell to the ground, and his killer sheathed his katana, a holographic 0 appearing on his helmet.

It was a simple matter of finishing off the rest of the bandits. Afterwards, they all regrouped in the middle of the room. The commando shook Nico's hand. "Thanks for the assist."

"Don't mention it. You must be Ax, then?"

"Axton. You already met Krieg and Gaige. That's Salvador and Maya, and the invisible one in the corner is Zer0." The assassin appeared in the corner, a :( on his helmet. "I figured out how to see you. Get over it!"

Nico was staring wide eyed at Maya. "You're a siren."

She chuckled. "Yeah. Mystical powers, I can melt your brain with a thought, all that hype."

He didn't move. "You're a siren." Ella put a palm to her face, then to the back of Nico's head. "I'm Nico. That's Ella, Desmond, and Rook."

"Excuse him. He's star struck, and kind of a fanboy." Ella said.

"I'm not a fanboy."

Axton cleared his throat. "We should probably head back to HQ."

They all started heading towards the exit, when Gaige ran up to Desmond. "Can I ride back with you guys? I want to know all about you."

"This is borderline creepy."

"I don't care! I'm a roboticist, and I want to know how someone made such an advanced robot and AI!"

Desmond groaned. "This is going to be a long ride isn't it?"

**So...yeah. Please review! And stay awesome. **


	7. Chapter 7: Tickets for the Poop Train

**1000 views! :D To everyone, thanks for all of your support! Anyway, on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Borderlands, and this chapter has a large amount of gross humor, so tread carefully.**

Chapter 7: Tickets for the Poop Train

The four vault hunters started walking up the steps into the HQ. Lilith was doing something on her ECHO, when they walked in. She turned it off, then looked at them. "How did it go?"

Nico shrugged. "Fine. Axton and his group went ahead to bloodshot dam, but they wouldn't tell us why."

"They went to go rescue Roland."

His eyes opened wide. "Roland? Do they need our help?"

She shook her head. "Relax. I talked to Axton. He said that they weren't prepared, they ran out of ammo, and that it wouldn't happen again. And besides, I need you four for something else."

Rook cleared his throat. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Right." Lilith reached into a backpack. She handed them each a small stack of money and a Maliwan pistol.

Rook looked his payment over. "Uh, thanks."

Desmond put his in his bag. "Should fetch a few bucks."

Lilith spoke. "There's a Hyperion outpost a few miles north of here. One of our spies is stationed not far from there. Go talk to him. He'll tell you what to do."

Nico nodded. "Alright. Let's go people!" The four walked out door and down the steps. Lilith was about to go back to her ECHO, when Nico came back, with a small notebook in hand. "Could you sign this?"

She took the notebook. "I guess." She wrote her name in neat cursive, dotting her I's with hearts, then handed him the book. "You really are a fanboy, aren't you?"

Nico just turned around, and walked away.

* * *

The four approached the Hyperion base. They were on a hill overlooking it, when Ella spoke. "So where is this spy Lilith was talking about?"

Then, unexpectedly, a bush talked. "I'm down here." The four jumped back, and the bush stood up, reviling a tall, skinny man, holding a large slag sniper rifle. A bird, looking like a combination of a hawk and a rakk, landed on his shoulder. "I'm Mordecai."

Nico smiled. "Holy crap, it's you!"

"Do I know you, kid?"

Ella opened her mouth to speak, when Nico shot her a look, and she chuckled. "You're not that intimidating, but I'll admit that the joke is getting old. Continue."

He cleared his throat. "I'm Nico. That's Rook, Ella, and DesmoAGG!" Bloodwing had jumped onto Nico and started pecking his head. Mordecai laughed. "That means she likes you." Nico was now screaming. "I can feel the love! Holy crap that hurts!"

He stopped laughing. "Okay Blood, cut it out. He keeps screaming like that and they'll catch us." Bloodwing flew from Nico back to Mordecai. "You guys know the plan?"

Rook shook his head. "Lilith said you'd explain."

Mordecai sighed. "Of course she did." He pointed his gun down to the base. "I assume you know about the vault key?" Everyone but Ella nodded. "Well, we know it's on a train, but we don't know where exactly it is. This base will probably have a delivery schedule."

Nico nodded. "Got it. What's the plan?"

Mordecai shrugged. "Whatever you want. Charge in guns blazing, sneak in, whatever. Just give me a signal when you need some sniping." He went prone, and looked like a bush with a gun barrel sticking out."

Rook was looking down his sniper rifle at the base. "I think I have a plan."

"Well what is it, big guy?" Desmond asked

"Well, first we split up."

"I think that's a bad idea." Nico interrupted.

"Why?"

"Strength in numbers and all that."

"That base is big. It will be easier to find if we split up."

"I still think it's a bad idea."

Rook sighed. "Fine. There's a cargo truck coming in from the east. You and Ella can sneak into the back of it, then after it takes you into the base, search from there. Desmond, you can sneak in from the air vent, and since I'm the only man here, I'll take the sewers"

He started walking down the hill towards the base, when Nico blocked him. "Hold on, you may be bigger than me, but I'm tough. I'm just as man as you are."

Rook shrugged. "Okay. You and Ella take the sewers, and I'll take the cargo truck. Bye!" He started running down the hill, and it took a second until Nico realized what just happened. "Shit."

He turned around, and saw Ella, giving him her signature "I will murder you in your sleep" look. "You're an idiot." She said as she smacked him in the head.

"I know." He said, as they walked down the hill toward the sewage drain.

* * *

"I blame you for this." Ella said, the sewage squishing under her feet. "I'm going to have to shower for weeks!"

They were walking down the main sewage line. The smell, Nico could handle, but the constant wining he could hardly take.

"Suck it up. Sewage washes out."

"Rook did that on purpose, you know. You're a gullible idiot."

"Calm down. It could always be worse."

"Worse! How could it be worse? I am literally ankle deep in shit!" Then, a valve opened, dumping various fluids into the stream of sludge. Except, there was a certain ex-Maliwan directly under it.

Nico couldn't contain his laughter. He was doubled over laughing. Ella started wiping the sewage off of her. "You think this is funny?"

He stopped laughing for a second. "It's hilarious!"

"Then let me share the fun." She grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him face first into the gunk. Nico stared flailing to get up, she walked past him, laughing. "You're right, it is funny."

He pulled his face out of the sludge. "You really are a bitch, aren't you?" She chuckled. "Proudly. Now get up, shit face. We're almost there."

Nico let out a fake laugh as he got up. "You're so clever."

The two continued down the pipe in silence for a little while, until Ella spoke again. "Still think it could be worse?"

"Lesson one: things could always be worse." Nico said. Suddenly, the pipeline started to rumble, then a large flood of mysterious liquid came rushing towards them. "Example one. Run!"

They turned around, trying to outrun the turd title wave. "Remind me to kill Rook later!" Ella shouted between breaths.

"Agreed." Nico said. But then he noticed a small tunnel, maybe large enough for them to crawl through. "Left! Go!" The two climbed into the tunnel, as the sewage rushed past them. They followed the tunnel a ways, until they came to a cistern, with a ladder leading straight up.

Ella pushed Nico aside, and ran past him towards the ladder. "Let's get the heck outta here!" Ella said as she climbed the latter. Nico just laughed, then started to climb.

* * *

Nico and Ella came out of a manhole, and were in a boiler room. They walked out of the room and into the hallway. "Where do we go next?" Ella Whispered.

Nico pointed to a directory sign. An arrow pointing down the hall labeled 'storage'. "Worth a shot, don't you think?" They snuck through the hallway, until they reached the door. It opened, leading to a catwalk with two Hyperion scientists. The vault hunters ran forward, Ella knocking one out with her wrench, and Nico bashing the other across the head with his bat, knocking him over the edge.

As Nico looked over the edge, he saw something. A giant cage, holding a familiar creature. "It's that freaking Vermivorous the Invincible again!" In the cage, it was the same green and blue Varkid from the Maliwan base.

"What the hell is that thing doing here?" Ella asked.

Nico went onto the control board next to him. "It's called 'The Invincible' for a reason. It looks like they're trying to tame it, or something."

Alarm bells and sirens started going off around the base. Then, Rook came on the Echo. There was gunfire going on in the background. "I got the schedule, but they saw me! Where are you guys?"

Desmond came onto the Echo. "I found the main boss of this base, and some awesome E-tech weapons."

"That's great, because we're going to have to shoot our way out of here! Nico, Ella, Where are you?"

Nico picked up his echo. "Let me call you back." He hung up on him and made a call to Mordecai. "Hey, we might have found a way to destroy the base, what do you think?"

He could hear the loud bang of Mordecai sniper rifle over the echo before he spoke. "Go for it. I'll make sure you get paid extra."

"Awesome. Just don't shoot it. You'll know it when you see it." He reached for the big red button, when Ella grabbed his hand. "You are not letting that thing out."

"Why not?"

"That thing almost killed me."

"But we don't want Hyperion to have it."

"I don't care."

Nico groaned. "Fine. Let's go." The two started to exit the room, when he ran back and hit the emergency release button. "Whoops." He said, with an evil smile.

The containment unit opened, along with a hole in the ceiling. It flew out of it, and not long after, he could her explosions, gunfire, and screaming.

Ella was giving him another one of her looks of death, but he just laughed it off. "Cheer up! Explosions, loot, and chaos! What could be better?"

They ran out into the courtyard. There was a group of Hyperion soldiers, loaders, and engineers shooting and Vermivorous, who was flying around, melting loaders. Nico climbed into S.A.M, and Ella rushed forward, spraying corrosive chemicals on the soldiers.

Ella was shoving her pistol into a engineer's face, when she saw a loader fly out of a window, then Desmond landing beside it's mangled body. He had a cocky smile on his face. "What did I miss?" He looked up, and saw Vermivorous flying around. "Crap!" He dove behind cover. "What's that doing here?"

"Don't worry, it's too busy with Hyperion." Nico shouted over the noise of the explosions and gunfire. "But we should probably go soon. Where's Rook?"

As if on cue, Roof came bursting out of a door, shield raised high, Vladof spingun in his other hand. "I don't know what you guys did, but it blew up the garage! This place is burnin' fast, we need to go"

Nico jumped out of the Mech and the vault hunters started running to the hill Mordecai was on, when a large explosion from behind them sent them flying forward. Nico pulled himself off of the ground, and looked back at the base. There was a large hole in the side of buildings, and the surrounding area was on fire. "That was awesome!"

Ella was the next to speak. "Looks so much easier in the movies."

Nico started to dust himself off. "Great job, guys. Now, let's go get paid. He turned around, and was face to head with a varkid raid boss. He just stood there, paralyzed, when something unexpected happened.

It licked him.

It stood there for a moment, before flying off. Rook walked up to Nico, and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Looks like you made a new friend." He just stood there, still stunned. "Let's go get paid."

Mordecai was standing up on the hill, still dressed as a bush. "You guys are some crazy _Pendejos_."

Ella nodded at him. "Thanks."

"I assume you got the train schedule before you blew the place up.

Rook handed Mordecai the schedule. He started stroking his beard as he read it over. "The vault key is going to be going through Tundra Express tonight." He folded it up and put it in his pocket. "I'll Echo Lilith about this. You can head back to Sanctuary for your payment."

On their way down to the truck, Rook chuckled. "You guys smell awful."

Ella sneered at him. "Don't you start with me."

* * *

The four walked up the steps to the upper level Crimson Raiders HQ, While Desmond and Ella were in a debate over bladed or blunt weapons, when they saw someone standing in the room with Lilith. He was tall and muscular, with a dahl assault rifle attached to his back, and a beret on his head. He looked in their direction. "So you're the ones who destroyed that Hyperion base. Lilith and Mordecai told me about you."

Nico ran forward and grabbed his hand, and started shacking it. "It is such an honor to meet you, sir. I've looked up to you for the past few years."

"You must be Nico. Lilith told me about you. There's some sort of book you want me to sign?"

Nico looked back at his team, who were containing their laughter. "Maybe later."

Lilith hand them their payment, A large stack of money and an Eridian Relic. "You did good today. Go take a break. After Axton and his group get the vault key, we'll need you guys for the next part of the plan."

So after Nico got his autograph, the four exited the HQ and started heading to their base. The sun was set low on the Pandora horizon, casting beautiful shades of red and orange across the sky. And Ella wanted nothing more than to sleep right through it. "It's about time we got a break. I'm beat."

Nico ran in front of them. "Not quite yet. I've met three of my heroes, fulfilled one of my dreams, and got paid, so drinks are on me!"

* * *

At the bar Rook and Desmond were throwing knives at the target on the wall, and Nico was sitting at the bar, when Ella sat next to him. "This beer sucks. Is there anything better?"

Nico chuckled. "Nothing you can handle."

Ella shot him an angry look. "Oh yeah?" She pulled out the E-tech submachine gun Desmond had given her, and set it on the bar. "My sub against your shotgun. Drinking contest. Now."

Nico pulled out his E-tech shotgun, and laughed again. "You are on."

The bar started cheering, eager for some entertainment. "Moxxie!" Ella called out. "Two dozen shots of your strongest booze!"

The crowd stopped for a moment, then started cheering even louder. Moxxie leaned over the bar toward Nico. "Does she know what she just asked for?" She whispered.

He smirked evilly. "She has no idea." He placed a stack of money on the table. "Let's do this."

Moxxie brought out the drinks, and Ella's face fell. As she set them down on the bar, she could see smoke coming off the glass, and the alcohol bubbling. Nico grabbed a shot. He raised it towards Ella. "Well, bottoms up." He quickly downed the glass, and set it upside down on the bar. He shuddered. "That is some good stuff! You're up, Ella."

She gulped. Then grabbed a drink, then downed it, just as fast as Nico, then she fell on the floor. Nico grabbed the sub. "Too easy."

A hand reached out and took the gun back. "Not easy enough." She placed the class upside down on the bar, then sat back down. "I'm a scientist, so I don't party often, so when I do…" She grabbed another glass and downed it. "I party hard."

Then the two just started downing drink after drink, people in the crowd even started placing bets. After the fifth drink, they started to slow down. After the seventh, they were extremely drunk, flailing wildly, and laughing randomly. After the ninth, they could hardly move.

Nico downed the eleventh one, he looked at the remaining drink. He looked up to Ella. "Jus, just five more, bitch."

"Uh, sugar," Moxxie said. "There's only one left."

Nico looked at the drink, then at his hand. "Oh boy…" He said, as he passed out.

Ella grabbed both her and Nico's last drink and downed them both. She grabbed both of the guns, and raised them in the air, Cheering. The crowd was going wild with cheering, until Ella fired some celebratory shots. People dove under tables, then Ella stopped. She vomited, then passed out.

Rook and Desmond stood over their unconscious comrades. Desmond picked up Ella, and Rook picked up Nico, and they started heading to their base.

"They're going to be bitchy in the morning." Rook said

"Maybe they got so drunk, they'll still be drunk when they wake up."

"With Ella, I'm not sure if that's better or worse."

The two remaining vault hunters laughed as they entered the base.

**If you have any comments, critiques, questions, ideas, or praise, please leave a review! I check them every five minutes. **


End file.
